Fallen x Bitten
by Zay Kennda Lean
Summary: AU & OCC/ Y ahí estaba, su alma iba a desaparecer pero ella otra vez, aparecía para salvarle la vida; a la que aun consideraba como tal. -"¿¡POR QUE LO PERMITISTE? Tu patética existencia por la de ella, eres un miserable"-/-"Lo se, por eso no la dejaré"-/ Sin darse cuenta; otra vez, estaban peleando. [SasuSaku]
1. Fallen x Bitten

**Hola Lectores!**

**Les traigo este nuevo proyecto que se ocurrio luego de leer una historia sobre criaturas mitológicas y seres con poderes mágicos, la verdad es que antes no sabia como llevar el Fic pero ya tengo toda una trama para esta historia. Quisiera aclarar que esto es un SasuSaku, agregare NaruHina pero creo que la pareja base es SS. Sin mas, los invito a leer mi nuevo Fic.**

ADVERTENCIA: _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es totalmente mia, cualquier parecido con otra historia o Fic es mera coincidencia._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Fallen x Bitten"<span>_

"_Puedo sentir la maldad corriendo por mis venas, el placer de ver como ese maldito grita de dolor, le provoque una dura herida y aun así, sé que seguirá atacándome, lo conozco mejor que el mismo y sé que no se dará por vencido, él también me conoce y sabe que ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer, porque yo no quiero ser el débil…. No! debo dejarle bien claro quién es la especie dominante."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Su cadera le dolia, su cabeza le daba vueltas, difícilmente había logrado llegar a su casa y cuando iba a abrir la puerta con sus llaves su cuerpo no resistio y cayo al duro pavimento.

-bien hecho Naruto, ahora provocaras lastimas y darás la imagen cual pordiosero, que patético.

.

.

.

.

.

_"La pelea se hacia mas intensa, su costado estaba muy lastimado y sus extremidades ya no le respondían, no podía huir, claro que no pensaba en eso pero Naruto no dejaba de lanzarse encima suyo y sabia el que tampoco iba a resistir mucho._

_-Sabes tu estado, imbécil…. Ríndete ahora que tienes dignidad porque cuando acabe contigo no quedara nada._

_-agh.. – dio un gruñido y se lanzo hacia Sasuke con mayor fuerza._

_-sabes que no puedes vencer a un revelado asi como se que me estoy metiendo con jaurías._

_Naruto regreso a su estado humano, sabían que debían pelear, pero no entre ellos, pero eran tan obstinados que siempre querían demostrar quien era el mejor._

_Maldito bastardo._

_Habia logrado lo que quería, había perdido su transformación y ahora estaba inmune ante el pero como Sasuke le había dicho, ninguno tenia posibilidad._

_-Solo quize desquitarme contigo._

_-Ya lo sabia, tenia animo para pelear y quize corresponder aunque… acabamos peor de lo que imagine._

_Hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, la verdad es que ahora el rubio no tenia ganas ni para reir, ni para reclamar, solo quería descansar.. por ahora._

_-y… ¿de donde vienes?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La luz cayo salvajemente en su rostro, estaba despertando y se había dando cuenta que sus heridas estaban sanadas, no sabia como o quien lo había llevado a su casa, le dolia mucho la espalda y que decir de sus manos, le ardían demasiado, su padrastro le había dicho que aun no podía controlar ese nuevo "don", como estúpidamente le había llamado, y ahí estaba, tan terco como siempre, lo había usado.

-te dije que no volvieras a pelear, ¿y ahora con quien fue? ¿con Itachi o Obito?.

Una sonrisa sarcástica adorno el rostro del Uchiha, que inocente podría llegar a ser su padrastro.

-¿crees que son heridas de a ver peleado con alguno de esos idiotas?

Dio un suspiro y continuo: -temia que me confirmaras que habias peleado con el Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha! Te lo dire por doceava vez, no debes pelear con ningún miembro de las jaurías, ¿acaso quieres morir?

-no se de que te preocupes.. si ya estoy muerto.

.

.

.

.

_"-vengo de Bite, quería ayudar a mi padre pero.. creo que ahora lo heche a perder todo._

_-de verdad que eres un idiota Naruto.. ¿Bite, enserio? Son la jauría enemiga y ¿fuiste con esos? Eres un bastardo, Minato te dijo que no te metieras._

_-ya lo se teme pero.. ya estoy harto de ver como esos rabiosos tratan a mi padre como su sirviente._

_-creo que puedo entenderte, ¿y que hiciste?_

_-….. rasguñe la cara de su líder._

_-¿Qué? Eres un demente, ¿te metiste con el líder? Tch.. te atreviste a ir en contra de tu propia raza._

_-sabes que ellos no son como yo y sabes… no es "EL LIDER" es "LA LIDER".._

_-es una mujer entonces?_

_-asi es… y no se porque cuando.. *se detiene a pensar*… olvídalo._

_-Tch! Me pregunto que pasara ahora contigo, dobe._

_-Mi propia raza va a venir a cazarme… "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Asi que ya despertaste, Naru-baka?

-Dei-da-ra? *inspecciona el lugar y rectifica que esta en su casa* Gra-gracias por me-meterme..

-si que eres baka, pero de nada… no sabes lo angustiado que estaba padre.. temia que hicieras una estupidez.

Se gira en si para darle la espalda a Deidara. –la hize..-

-¿Q-Que? ¿Qué hiciste?- …. –Ataque al líder de Bite…-

Deidara se lanza contra el y empieza a zarandearlo. –ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ANIMAL! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan impulsivo? ¿Sabes lo que esto provacara? Podria matar a nuestro padre.. pero parece que eso a ti te vale muy poco.

-¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO DEIDARA!- se aleja un poco de el – CLARO QUE PIENSO EN MINATO PERO YA ESTABA HARTO DE TODA ESA BASURA Y COMO EL HERMANO MAYOR NO TIENE LA SUFICIENTE VALENTIA PARA ENFRENTARLOS… YO LO HICE, IDIOTA!

-PERO AHORA TE VAN A CAZAR, REACCIONA! POR ESO NADIE ATACA A UNA JAURIA SOLO… - camina hacia la puerta y la abre pero antes de salir – ire a arreglar tu estupidez.

Naruto no hizo mas que ocultar su cara entre sus brazos, sentía rabia, nadie podía entender que lo había hecho por ellos y nada mas que por su familia. Pero como siempre, pensando que Naruto el idiota, no puede hacer nada bien.

-MALDITA SEA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

En otra parte.

-Biten no puede atacar a otra jauría solo por eso, sé que atacaron a su Líder… pero si hacen una guerra cualquier mortal e inmortal pagara por su pequeña venganza, piense las consecuencias.

En ese momento el Lider de Howl llego ante Biten con su hijo mayor, toda la jauría los ven con rojos ojos llenos de ira y venganza pero el Caza Recompensas los calma.

-Calmense perros! Los caza recompensa venimos a calmar su problema para evitar esto, Minato Namikaze.. Pido que se vaya a su territorio por favor..-

Minato no hace mas que asentir y se va junto con Deidara, todo queda en manos de los cazadores.

-y ¿Qué sugieren que hagamos? Dejarlo pasar, así como así.. – habla una chica de Biten.

-Por supuesto que no.. nuestra idea es mandar a un Guía Oscura para llevar a los revelados a el castigo eterno-

-y ¿acaso creen que lo reciban con los brazos abiertos? No sean absurdos, ellos son muy buenos en lo que hacen, no creo que los lleguen a engañar tan facilmente..-

-por supuesto que sabemos todo eso pero la Guía ira en cubierto y cuando este lo suficientemente cerca de los revelados, se le dará de nuevo sus recuerdos y los llevará ante nosotros.. Sakura preséntate.

Entre ellos sale una chica de cabellos rosados, largo hasta la cintura y de ojos jade, un cuerpo bien proporcionado y desprende un aura tan tranquila que se dudaría que fuera un guía oscura.

-Ella ira con los revelados y los engañara… si el plan falla... podrán atacar Howl libremente.

Sakura no dice nada, no tiene nada que decir, sabe que debe aceptar todo lo que le digan porque ella misma habia aceptado ese camino pero engañar y mentir, a quien sabe quien, no está en su naturaleza, empieza a caminar hacia en direccion recta pero un golpe en la cabeza la hace desfallecer, ahora entendía… la harían olvidar, que truco tan sucio y que bajo había caído ella, solo confiaba en que si los encontraba pudiera recordarlos y recordar el verdadero motivo por el que ella esta ahí..._todo sea por salvarlos._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo, no se que les parezca.. la verdad la idea vino de pronto y dije ¿por que no? dejen Reviews por Fi, con eso me ayudan a seguir.<strong>

**Mas que nada va a ver muchos misterios pero no se preocupen, no hare a Sakura la mala, ya veran como se desenvuelve todo, Howl es aullido y Biten: mordida. No tuve mucha imaginación para los nombres de ambas jaurías XD, tranquilos Sasuki no esta muerto, **_(a no ser..)_** bueno ya en el siguiente les explicare masomenos de que va la historia de el Uchiha n_n.**

**Hasta la Próxima!**

_**By: Zay Kennda Lean **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kon'nichiwa minna! OwO**

**Aunque nadie me dejo un pequeño review u_u, me anima saber que por lo menos algunas personitas leyeron mi Fic nwn, tal vez no lo puse en el anterior cap pero aquí voy a poner todo muy OCC (bueno no tanto xD) pero pues como les dije ya tengo la trama de esta historia y pues según como se desenvuelva va llegando lo lindo /. Por ultimo quisiera aclarar que puse "biten" como mordida cuando es realidad es "bite" disculpen por eso. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ADVERTENCIA: _Los personajes de "Naruto" pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es totalmente mía._

* * *

><p><span><em>Capitulo 2: "Fallen"<em>

_"Recuerdo cuando tenia 5 años, mi madre me contaba sobre criaturas extraordinarias que continuamente eran el tema de discusión de mis padres, mi padre creía que eran monstruos del infierno, mientras que mi madre los defendía diciendo que no podíamos juzgar a cualquier ser que no sea como nosotros porque es algo único y que cambiaría todo como lo conocemos, me gustaba saber que mi madre creía fielmente en la magia, otros seres, criaturas nocturnas, ángeles... El día que mis padres murieron, quede sola en un mundo totalmente desconocido, la causa de su muerte nadie quiso decírmela y yo no quise saber mas, ese día mi vida tomo un rumbo diferente, perdí a mi mejor amiga, perdí a el que creía el amor de mi vida, a mi "hermano" y a mi, me perdí... no me quedo nada"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Después de la grande riña que había tenido con su padrastro, había quedado "castigado", como si eso funcionara, para hacerlo "recapacitar", pero el era mas que un adolescente necio, inmaduro, era un revelado.. ¿como quería hacerlo cambiar solo con cerrar su puerta y apartándolo de toda comunicación? Desde que decidió ir en contra de la "mayor ley" en el Universo, todo le valía muy poco y sus problemas pasaron a ser mas graves de los que cualquier mortal pudiera imaginarse pero claro... era Uchiha Sasuke y acaso ¿eso le importaba? ¿le importaba lo que podía llamar_ "vida"_? Eso para el no era mas que mierda.

Estaba bastante aburrido de todo, quería saber mas sobre el problema con Naruto pero si el no podía resolver los suyos menos los de alguien mas, con una silla que estaba en su cuarto rompió uno de los grandes ventanales de esa _prisión_, como llamaba su casa, y abriendo sus alas, importándole nada el dolor, salto por la ventana dirigiéndose a algún lugar donde pudiera descansar y respirar en otro lado, lo único agradable de ser un revelado es que conservaba las alas y podía volar por todos los lugares que quisiera, aunque lo negara, le gustaba _ser uno con el aire._

...-

Lentamente abría sus ojos, sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza todo le daba vueltas, inspecciono el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cabaña, o eso parecía, bajo de la cama y empezó a recorrer el lugar, este estaba amueblado con objetos finos, como si de una persona con bastante dinero viviera ahí, había pocas recamaras así que ella salio de la cabaña y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar maravilloso, un prado de creciente vegetación y un largo río de procedencia desconocida estaba al costado de la casa, parecía un lugar mágico, o eso pensaba ella, recorrió todo el lugar y no encontraba pista de algún ser vivo por ahí, estaba completamente sola y aunque eso le agradaría a cualquier persona que quiere alejarse de todos, a ella le estaba asustando, no recordaba como llego ahí.

Empezó a caminar mas hacia el bosque aunque avanzaba en linea recta porque no quería perder el camino de regreso a la cabaña, mas camino y mas arboles, no había nada mas, hacia la derecha había una pequeña desviación con una agradable vista y un olor refrescante, parecía un buen lugar.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

Esa voz la había asustado al principio, sonaba potente y firme, de un hombre, pero no quería voltear y enfrentarlo, podría ser un violador o quizá podría lastimarla, por un momento se asusto.

-Te pregunte algo... ¿acaso eres sorda o idiota?- estaba molesto, alguien había irrumpido su agradable descanso, definitivamente no estaba contento.

La había insultado y vaya que ella no era una chica que se dejaba, ese idiota la había molestado así que se volteo para contestarle.

-¿Como que idiota? El único idiota aquí eres tu! y este es un bosque por si no sabias así que puedo estar donde se me de la gana.

La vio, era una chica realmente bella de un color de cabello extrañamente rosa y grandes y hermosos ojos jade, simplemente era hermosa pero aquella chiquilla le había insultado, había tocado su hebra mas sensible... su orgullo, el tan conocido orgullo Uchiha.

Ella también lo vio, un joven increíblemente guapo y con una apariencia muy varonil, cabello azabache y sus ojos negros combinando perfectamente con su pelo, su rostro tan perfecto le había hecho sentir un punzada en el pecho pero aunque fuera para ella el ser mas perfecto la había insultado y no iba a quedarse callada.

-¿Acaso sabes a quien le estas hablando, niña?- frunció el ceño, debía dejarle en claro quien mandaba.

-Me importa muy poco con quien estoy tratando y no me llames niña, debemos tener la misma edad... a menos que seas un anciano con apariencia de joven- se burlo la pelirrosa.

Le estaba irritando pero ahí estaba el, el orgulloso Uchiha. -Arghh... no soy ningún anciano, tengo 21 años lo cual no te interesa y perdón... -sonrió falsamente -es que con esa apariencia de niña pequeña es imposible decir que tengas al menos 15 años- defendió bastante molesto y regresandole la burla a esa chica.

-Ahh... idiota, estúpido.. - se voltea para no verle mas el rostro -no quiero ser inmadura peleando con un tipejo como tu, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que se me de la gana irme y tu... puedes hacer lo que quieras.. - finalizo sentándose sobre el césped para tranquilizarse y no tratar de golpear o insultar a ese pelinegro.

-Tsk! No seas molesta y lárgate!- empezó a irritarse de nuevo, quería tranquilidad y ahora estaba discutiendo con una chiquilla.

-No molestes tu!... ya te dije que aquí me voy a quedar, lárgate tu si quieres...-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y empezaba a ignorar a el pelinegro.

Suspiró. Había ido a ese lugar, su favorito, uno muy especial para el a buscar tranquilidad y ahora estaba infestado de una molesta niña, pero el no se iría, claro que no... no quería darle el gusto a esa molesta de que ella triunfo, se quedaría ahí al menos a tratar de recuperar la tranquilidad que había obtenido minutos antes.

-¡BIEN! - le grito y se recostó cruzando los brazos -como yo estaba aquí antes.. yo me quedo molesta.. así que si eres inteligente cuando abra los ojos ya te abras ido- amenazo el Uchiha mientras se disponía a descansar.

-¿¡Ahora me amenazas!? Aghh... muérete- le contesto mientras se recargaba en un tronco que estaba por ahí.

_Muérete._ Curiosa palabra para alguien que literalmente "ya estaba muerto". Dio una media sonrisa de lado para volver a recostar su cabeza, se había desquitado con una extraña, con una mortal... el recostarse le habia afectado, ahora tenia sueño y poco a poco estaba perdiendo la conciencia hasta que se quedo dormido.

_POV SAKURA_

-Quien se cree ese idiota, ¿amenazándome? Lo odio y ni siquiera lo conozco.. aunque en lugar de pelear debería de haberle preguntado donde estoy.. si le pregunto o trato de conversar con el quizá me ignore o se burle... Sakura ¿por que echas todo a perder? ya complicaste todo y no recuerdo nada, solo que iba a buscar a un tal Legendario Sennin y ya... ¿como termine aquí?

Volteo hacia el chico disimuladamente y noto que tiene los ojos cerrados, tal vez se durmió, podría aprovechar para huir pero.. ¿como voy a saber donde estoy? ¿que hago? ¿que hago?... Ya se! Esperare a que abra los ojos y le preguntare, si o si Sakura... tu puedes.

_NORMAL POV _

Sasuke estaba durmiendo, pero no era un grato descanso ya que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y Sakura lo había notado porque balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y se movia muy extraño, no sabia que hacer... ¿debería despertarlo?

_POV SASUKE_

_"Esto es extraño, ¿por que hay tanta luz? ¿acaso... no, no puede ser, no pude a ver regresado, no creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos- empieza a caminar por el lugar y no hay nada mas que luz, todo esta vació- esto me esta volviendo loco, se que es un sueño pero... lo siento tan real, maldita sea! estan jugando conmigo... lo aborrezco_

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Sasuke-kun...!_

_¿Q-Quien me lla-llama? es una chica y ¿por que Sasuke-kun?... _

_soy yo... Sakura... _

_¿Sakura?... no-no te conozco... ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡ALGUIEN DESPIÉRTEME! ... -de pronto recuerda a la chica de hace un rato- Despiertame niña! despiertame .. -empieza a gritar hacia la nada-_

_-Sasuke-kun... entrégame tus alas...-_

_NORMAL POV_

-Oye... OYE! Despiértate!...- lo empieza a sacudir para despertarlo.

-n-no nu-nunca... mis a-alas... n-no... AHHH! - se despierta agitado y trata de controlar su respiración, tuvo ese sueño, otra vez con luz... y con esa tal Sakura. Levanta su cara y ve a la chica pelirosa, lo esta observando curiosamente y le agradece que lo haya despertado, internamente porque el nunca dice lo que es correcto.

-Te vi muy alterado... asi que crei correcto levantarte, me estabas asustando un poco.. - comenta para evitar la tensión.

-Olvida eso... ¿hable mientras dormia?- se empieza a levantar.

-pues si... cosas extrañas como: mis alas, nunca, conmigo, déjame y... - se detiene y voltea dándole la espalda.

-¿QUE? ¿Que mas dije? Dilo! -le exige el pelinegro.

-llamabas a Sakura!... dijiste... mi nombre- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero el lo alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente, ella empieza a caminar hacia la cabaña por alguna extraña razon, queria alejarse de el.

Estaba impactado... ¿Sakura? ¿Ella era Sakura?... con la que había estado soñando y que lo llamaba Sasuke-kun?... no entendía nada, necesitaba aclarar todo y empezó a seguirla.

-¿SA-SAKURA? ... ¿Tu eres Sakura...? ¿Quien eres?, oye contéstame... -

Sakura se detuvo y se volteo para verlo, también tenia dudas... no recordaba nada y no sabia donde estaba, quizá el la conocía.

-Si yo soy Sakura... _Haruno Sakura_ y tu eres?... -

No estaba seguro si debían conocerse, pero ahora la chica con la que soñaba en ese enfermizo lugar, como el lo conocía, estaba ahí, frente a ella... tenia que aclarar sus dudas.

-¿No me conoces?- debía aclarar todas sus dudas.

-No- le contesto secamente.

-..._Sasuke Uchiha_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_y entonces... el ángel caído cambio para siempre. _

* * *

><p><strong>bueno... pues hasta acá el capitulo, no se que les parezca la verdad, Sakura y Sasuki al fin se conocieron :DD !<strong>

**Que emoción, ¿que creen que pase? ni yo se xDD .. bueno espero pronto actualizar, nos vemos en el siguiente cap de "Fallen x Bitten" **

**Matta ne!**

**By: _Zay Kennda Lean _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos lectores! OwO' **

**Pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este Fic, quisiera agradecer a:**

**conyM: Muchas gracias! Por tu review, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo mi historia y la continuare poco a poco, ahora si trataré de actualizar mas seguido. Sin mas, doy paso a el siguiente capitulo...**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es solo mía._

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 3: "Wild"<em>

-¡Espero que estés contento Naruto!- le reclamaba totalmente, estaba bastante enfurecido, no es como si quisiera gritarle a su hermanito pero... sabia que su padre era muy pasivo con el y lo que el creía que le faltaba a su hermanito era mano dura.

-¡Tsk! deja de joderme Deidara... ya me dijo Minato que estaban los malditos cazadores así que ya no me molestes... ademas fue hace 2 días, ¡ya olvídalo!- le contestaba de mala gana, no quería seguir discutiendo con él porque sabia como terminaba todo eso, siempre regañándolo y dándole clases de moral, diciéndole que son hijos de el líder de la manada y blah, blah... cosas que a Naruto no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Pues te joderé hasta que quiera...y no me pidas que "lo supere"- haciendo señas de comillas con sus dedos- ya que nuestro padre se fue poco mas de 8 hrs. y aun no regresa... me preocupa y tu estas así, como si nada, ¡madura de una vez!- grito el rubio de pelo largo, nunca comprendía del todo la actitud de su hermano.

-¡JODER DEIDARA!... me largo de aquí, desde que se fue mi papá te pusiste mas fastidioso, pero si el que madure te hace feliz... -se levanta y recoge su chaqueta de cuero -.. me largo a buscar mi madurez lejos de ti...

Naruto sale de su casa dando un portazo y empieza a correr a una gran velocidad con tal de alejarse de su idiota hermano, probablemente el lo busque y empiece a gritar su nombre pero ahora si que necesitaba irse, otra vez, para variar... aunque el no lo demostraba, también estaba preocupado por su padre, de verdad que lo estaba, podría decirse que mas que Deidara pero el no le dio ni una oportunidad de decírselo... empezó a bajar su velocidad y caminaba mas despacio, iba por su papá, quería saber si estaba bien, ademas le servia para relajarse y quitarse la tensión, estaba bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó una silueta que se acercaba hacia el.

-¿Naruto?- le llamo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Flash Back_**

_.-Uchiha Sasuke... ¿de verdad no me conoces?-_

_.-Ya te dije que no, recordaría a un tipo como tu- aclaro la chica_

_-uhmm.. yo tampoco te conozco... tal vez te confundí, me voy- empieza a caminar de lado contrario hacia ella._

_- Oye, oye... espera, tu me llamabas dormido, así que ahora me dices... ¿de donde me conoces? ¿por que me llamabas?- le detuvo Sakura._

_-Eso quisieras niña, efectivamente eh estado soñando con una tal Sakura... pero no creo que seas la única del mundo, ¿o si? ademas... - de pronto recordó algo- ... háblame otra vez.._

_-¿Que?- _

_-¡Que me hables otra vez! Di una frase larga.. no vi la apariencia de esa chica pero creo recordar la voz-_

_-¿Si te digo una frase vas a reconocer mi voz? ya me escuchaste bastante como para pedirme esto..- cruza los brazos._

_-Tienes razón, no eres tu entonces.. Adiós- se despide y se da la vuelta para empezar a caminar y alejarse de ese lugar, por un segundo, creyó que ella era la misma chica de su sueño._

_-Aghh... bien, hasta nunca Sasuke-kun!- le grito para molestarlo, solo agregaba el sufijo -kun a sus amigos cercanos pero el no se veía del tipo que le agradaran esas cosas, así que pensó que tal vez... eso le molestaría, ella también empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña.  
><em>

_Paró en seco, ¿esa niña lo había llamado Sasuke-kun, ¿por molestar?... estaba claro, pero ahora recordaba, las voces encajaban y ya no tenia duda... era ella._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Normal POV

-oh.. eres tu, ¿qué haces en mi territorio?- bromeó el chico, no es como si a ellos dos les importara el tema sobre cual es el territorio de quien.. así que constantemente se burlaban sobre eso.

-Huy perdón! ¿me estoy metiendo a la cueva del lobo? Ja ja.. -dio una risa fingida mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás- y ¿qué paso?-

-Nee... ya te puedes imaginar teme, otro sermón de Deidara!- dio un respingo mientras se dejaba caer sobre las hojas secas y se sentaba.

-Tsk! no hay mas molesto que traten de darte clases de moral, cuando ni ellos mismos se creen la mitad de lo que dicen.. - imita su acción y cierra los ojos.

-por cierto teme... ¿donde haz estado? Minato me dijo que no había señales de ti, hasta creyó que te habían asesinado...- esbozo un gesto y recargaba sus codos en sus piernas.

-¡Ja! como si fueran tan buenos.. -se pasa su mano izquierda por su nuca- estuve por ahí.. - le aclara a su "amigo-rival"

-¡Wow pues.. que gran lugar!- contesta sarcástico frunciendo el ceño, sabia que Sasuke no era de decir sus cosas, pero ahora tenia curiosidad.

-Uhhmmm... si un gran lugar... no me dijiste a donde ibas-

-a buscar a mi padre, se fue hace 8 hrs. con los perros enemigos y como ya te dije que el idiota de Deidara no dejaba de lanzarme maldiciones... me salí y voy por Minato-

-Hmm... entiendo... -hace una pausa leve y prosigue- estuve en Baltazar y... -le interrumpe el rubio.

-¿¡EN BALTAZAR!? ¿ERES ESTÚPIDO? Ni siquiera los lobos podemos ir ahí... es Tierra Oscura pero conociéndote, no creo que eso te importe...-

-En efecto dobe, no me interesa... aunque es Tierra Oscura; _el lugar mas prohibido, demonios_... toda esa mierda es un invento, es un lugar muy tranquilo.. al menos para mi... y... -hace una pequeña pausa-... encontré a una chica.-

-¿una chica? ¿Acaso era una poseída? ¿ya te flecharon?.- se burla el rubio.

-¡No digas estupideces Naruto!, es... la chica que te conté que aparecía en mis pesadillas sobre ese enfermizo lugar...-

-¿Que? Oye... tu sabes muy bien que lo que sale de Baltazar no es nada bueno...- advierte Naruto, el sabe muy bien sobre ese lugar.

-lo se... pero no podía evadirlo así como así... o ignorarla, nunca en mis 65 años eh soñado con un mortal... y de la nada aparece esta niña en mi mente, no se que significa.- dice mientras mira hacia el suelo.

Da un suspiro; no sabe que decirle -bueno... tu sabrás, espero que tengas razón y ya tengo que ir a buscar a Minato...-

-yo voy con Kakashi... deje a Sakura con el y no quiero que se le pase la loca idea de dejarla ir...- se levanta y saca sus alas para ir a su casa.

-si corre, ehh.. mas bien vuela Sasuke, ve con Dios, ttebayo!- bromea mientras le muestra una gran sonrisa y se levanta.

-Idiota...- le hace una seña obscena con su dedo, emprende su vuelo mientras se dirige a su cara y Naruto se transforma, tiene que ir por su padre para demostrar que no es el idiota que todos creen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_En otro lugar._**

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?- le cuestiona el peli-plateado.

-No Sr. Hatake, le repito que solo recuerdo que iba a conocer a un tal Orochimaru y no recuerdo mas, solo lo de la cabaña que ya le conté...-

-por tu apariencia, no creo que seas de por aquí...- contesta respetuoso el hombre

-Ya le dije de donde vengo, es un lugar muy pequeño llamado Konoha... y venia a buscar la oportunidad de salir adelante pero... no recuerdo nada; hasta donde ya le dije Señor.-

El hombre empieza a inspeccionar a la chica, el no se fía de ningún ser; mortal o inmortal, quizá al único que le de cierta confianza es a Sasuke y si el había llevado a esa chiquilla con ellos... debía ser por un asunto importante, así que por esta ocasión dejaría todo en manos de él.

-De acuerdo, si él te trajo es porque debe ser algo interesante o importante para el.. siéntete como en casa pequeña, Sasuke no debe tardar en llegar.- y con esa sencilla frase, Kakashi subió al 2do. piso; tal vez luego hablaría con el.

Sakura estaba sentada en el inmenso sofá de la casa, tenia un vaso de agua entre sus manos... realmente esa casa le impresionaba, era inmensa y bastante confortable.

-Ahh... aquí estas.- Sasuke bajó del segundo piso, lo cual sorprendió a la chica; ¿de dónde había llegado?, pero opto por no preguntar nada.

-Si, eh... tengo que irme.- respondió rápidamente antes de que el pelinegro pudiera entablar una conversación que en este momento, ella no quería tener.

-Si claro - la detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar-.. después de que me digas; ¿de dónde vienes?.- le preguntó firme.

-Ya te lo dije... ¿acaso no es suficiente para tu padre y para ti?.-

-¡El no es mi padre!... Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso niña, ¿entendiste?.- levanta la voz mientras la ve directamente.

-L-lo siento... - agacha la mirada, realmente era un tipo intimidante- .. creía que era tu.. - le interrumpe el pelinegro.

-pues creíste mal.. ¿sabes que? No tengo ni la menor idea de que me pasaba cuando decidí traerte, eres una molesta.. anda ya, ¡desaparece!.- le da la espalda mientras empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Sakura se siente molesta, ofendida... el tipo era muy cambiante, agresivo y molesto.. pero en este caso le daba la razón, ¿qué hacia ella en casa de un extraño?

-Por supuesto que me voy Sr. Malhumorado ...- sale de la casa y en ningún momento voltea a ver el chico.

-Tsk!... molesta.- gruñe y azota la puerta, ¿para que había llevado a una desconocida a su casa?, es verdad... la chica que lo llama; _pues eso al carajo_, le había molestado que insinuara que Kakashi Hatake era su "padre" y eso era un tema bastante sensible para el, ademas.. quizá nunca mas la volvía a soñar... y eso creía el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? .- preguntaba una voz fría y sin ningún sentimiento o emoción en la voz._

_-El Caído a encontrado a la chica pero la ha botado... quizá no es buena idea, Señor.- responde un sujeto con capucha negra._

_-¿¡insinúas que mi plan fracasará!?... ¡INSOLENTE!.-_

_-discúlpeme Señor, pero ¿ahora que hacemos?.- se disculpa mientras ve fijamente a su líder._

_-uhmm... El Caído es una piedra que sera difícil de atravesar, pero no imposible.. Creo que lo mejor sera que ella entre a través del lobo.- y con una sonrisa siniestra, el líder desaparece entre las sombras._

_- Falta muy poco... - murmulla para el mismo, el tipo con capucha._

.

.

.

Naruto y Minato regresaban a salvo a su territorio, unos minutos mas y encontraría a su padre en una pelea.. llego a tiempo. El rubio Uzumaki no dejaba de pensar, ya se había disculpado con su padre y habían hecho las pases pero.. ¿por que su padre venia tan callado? No es como si quisiera hablar precisamente pero.. su padre raras veces estaba tranquilo y callado.

-Minato... ¿te encuentras bien?.- le preguntaba con un ligero tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Oh, si Naruto.. Lamento si te preocupe.- le da una confortable sonrisa a lo cual Naruto niega con la cabeza.

-No papá, no te disculpes.. es solo que, desde que regresamos de Bite..-

-No es nada Naruto, es solo que venia pensando en que debo controlar mas mis instintos, es todo.. - vuelve a sonreír para que su hijo se quede tranquilo, realmente no quiere que le pregunte mas y al parecer Naruto capta la indirecta, ya que no le pregunta nada mas.

30 minutos después han pasado y están por llegar a su hogar, la noche esta tranquila; fría pero confortable, Naruto empieza a conversar con su padre de cosas triviales, ya no quería mas tensión entre ellos, ademas.. cuando llegaran seguro Deidara haría lo que sea para que se comuniquen mas.

-Jajaja... claro que me acuerdo de eso, tenias 8 años cuando Deidara te pintó todo de azul y alego que solo quería un enano azul, jajaja.- reía Minato mientras recordaba esa vieja y graciosa anécdota de sus hijos, por lo que Naruto estaba ligeramente sonrojado por lo de su hermano.

-Hn. No es gracioso. -cruza los brazos mientras finge estar molesto, pero en realidad no quiere que vea lo sonrojado que esta. - ademas.. creo que yo fui peor, dattebayo!- contesta mas animado.

-En eso te doy la razón, Naruto!- pero el agradable momento de padre-hijo se ve interrumpido por un grito muy cerca de donde están.

-¿Que-Que fue eso?- pregunta alarmado el menor.

-¡Quédate aquí Naruto!.. Iré hacia allá.- empieza a correr hacia la dirección donde se escuchó el grito.

-ni loco, ttebayo!.. ¡yo voy contigo!- le grita mientras empieza a seguirlo, el no iba a dejar que su padre otra vez lo dejara atrás, no esta vez.

Corren hacia esa dirección, ya que saben que es una mortal la que probablemente este en peligro; es cierto que son criaturas "de la oscuridad" pero eso no evitaba que pudieran ayudar a algún mortal que lo necesitara, eso se lo había enseñado Minato a todo su clan, empezando por sus hijos. Cuando llegaron a el lugar, estaba una chica de cabellos rosados siendo rodeada por 2 bestias del lobo, la chica estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer y en cuanto a las bestias, estaban preparados para atacarla en cualquier momento, uno de ellos se lanzo contra ella y antes de que pudiera lastimarla Naruto lo jaló provocandole una gran herida; Minato estaba atacando al otro y de un solo jalón había roto su cuello mientras que Naruto seguía, aunque hubiera peleado muchas veces, nunca en su vida había matado a alguien y quizá.. esta seria la primera vez, cuando iba a lanzarse por el golpe final, Minato empujo a Naruto dejándolo en el suelo y acabando con el otro bestia, aun no quería que su hijo terminara con la vida de alguien.

-¿QUE FUE ESO?.. ¡YA LO TENIA PARA MATARLO!.- le reclamo a su padre, aunque tenia un poco de temor de matar a algún ser, algo en su interior le incitaba a hacerlo.

-¡AUN NO ES TU TIEMPO!.. LO SABRÁS CUANDO LO ESTÉS.- confrontaba el mayor.

-¡PUES AHORA ERA EL MOMENTO.. Y TU LO IMPEDISTE!.-

-¿Así que era el momento?.. Entonces, ¿por que no lo atacaste a matar directamente, eh?.- Naruto no sabia que responderle -Noté que aun no era el momento Naruto, así que aunque chilles y te molestes conmigo, fue lo mejor para ti.- finalizo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la chica que estaba desmayada en el suelo.

Naruto no quería hablar por ahora, quizá tenia razón pero de verdad que quería asesinarlo aunque tuviera un poco de miedo, sentía que debía hacerlo. Vio como cargo a la chica en sus brazos, era una chica joven y muy bonita, empezaban a caminar directo a su casa otra vez; lo único que el quería era llegar a su cama y dormir, estaba muy cansado y tenia mucho que pensar.

.

.

.

_Entonces el lobo... supo cual era su objetivo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora chic s.. Ojala que les este gustando este Fic, la verdad estuve un poquito ida de imaginacion pero de pronto volvio y... pumh! Dio esto, entonces.. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en otro capitulo.<strong>

**Bye! :D**


End file.
